bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Favourites
|running time = 60 minutes |catalogue number = 2215/5803 |rating = }}Cartoon Favourites is a UK VHS release by St Michael (Original name for Marks and Spencer) in conjection with BBC Enterprises Ltd on 7th October 1985. It contains 6 episodes from children's BBC TV characters such as a single episode from the 1981 cel-animated cartoon show "Pigeon Street", a single episode from the 1976-1977 cut-out-animated cartoon show "Ivor the Engine", two episodes from the 1984 2D-animated cartoon show "The Family Ness", a single episode from the 1974 stop-frame animated series "Bagpuss" and a single episode from the 1985 stop-frame animated series "Bertha". Description They're here! A selection of Britain's most popular children's television cartoons. The Family-Ness, Bertha, Ivor the Engine, Pigeon Street, and Bagpuss, regularly seen on BBCtv and now together on one video. Episodes Original *1. Pigeon Street: Pigeon Post (15 mins) *2. Ivor the Engine: Time Off (5 mins) *3. The Family-Ness: Angus and Elspeth Meet the Loch Ness Monster (5 mins) *4. Bagpuss: The Mouse Mill (15 mins) *5. Bertha: The Mouse in the Works (15 mins) *6. The Family-Ness: You'll never find a Nessie in the Zoo (5 mins) Credits "Pigeon Street" title card credit Written by Michael Cole opening credits of "Bertha" *Written by Eric Charles *Narration by Roy Kinnear *Voices by Roy Kinnear and Sheila Walker *Music and Lyrics by Bryan Daly *Director of Animation: Derek Mogford *Series Designed and Designed by Ivor Wood compiled closing credits at the end of the video *'Pigeon Street' Told by George Layton and John Telfer Produced by David Yates and Alan Rogers *'Ivor the Engine' Told by Olwen Griffiths, Anthony Jackson and Oliver Postgate PIctures by Peter Firmin Written and produced by Oliver Postgate Films by Smallfilms. *'The Family-Ness' Music by Roger and Gavin Greenaway Directed by Jack Stokes Written and Produced by Peter Maddocks © The Ness Co Ltd *'Bagpuss' Told by Sandra Kerr and John Faulkner Puppets by Peter Firmin Written by Oliver Postgate *'Bertha' Told by Roy Kinnear and Sheila Walker Written by Eric Charles Designed and Produced by Ivor Wood © Woodland Animations Ltd *BBC Video Presentation: Mike Milne *© BBC Enterprises Ltd MCMLXXXV Trivia *The actual closing credits of the programmes on this video are not featured at all. Trailers and info The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. Gallery Cartoon-Favourites-Bagpuss-Ivor-The-Engine-More-_57.jpg|Back cover Cartoon-Favourites-Bagpuss-Ivor-The-Engine-More-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Pigeon Street Category:George Layton (Pigeon Street Narrator) Category:Ivor the Engine Category:Oliver Postgate (Ivor the Engine Narrator) Category:The Family-Ness Category:Peter Hawkins (The Family-Ness Narrator) Category:Bagpuss Category:Oliver Postgate (Bagpuss Narrator) Category:Bertha Category:Bertha: © Woodland Animations Category:Roy Kinnear (Bertha Narrator) Category:Guy Fletcher (Bertha Singer) Category:BBFC Uc Category:1980's VHS Releases Category:Children's Compilations Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:St. Michael Video Library (Marks and Spencer) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:George Layton (Narrator)